Are Wizards Supposed To Deal With Drama?
by Forgotten Rozez
Summary: What would happen to the Spiral if one specific girl went missing? What would happen if you're Legendary boyfriend cheated on you? What would you do if you fell in love? Well, are wizards supposed to deal with a little word called DRAMA?
1. Stupid Dad, Stupid Men

**Hai there! It's Haley! I kept saying I would write a Wizard101 story, and my friend (Katie Rose), finally influenced me to actually do so. And after a lot of writing (I have half the story written out. I just need to type it) I decided I should see if I should even continue with it. I want a few people to at least like it :3 (And I'll try to make it so people that don't play this game can understand it too. I you don't play the game, relax, and just read. Lol)**

**This story is rated T for language, certain scenes that will be coming up (o.o), and sexual influence. XD!**

**Disclaimer: Wizards besides me are my actual friends on there so no, I don't own them. :P (With the exception of some professors, and Chris and Sarah. They are my OC's) And I am really a Legendary (60) already, so I can't really level anymore :/**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR MY STUPID PROGRAM! It doesn't mark my indents or anything, so it looks like one big blurb :[**

_Are Wizards Supposed To Deal With Drama?_

Bubbles full of soap and suds floated through the room and popped in my face as my sister and I washed the dishes. Only a few cups were washed out of the hour we had spent doing so. Since dad wasn't home, we had been goofing off all day, sided with never-ending giggles galore.

"Haley!" Kelsey screamed in horror, "You poured frickn' water all over me!"

I made a dramatic "Oops" and pretended to be clueless.

"Gosh, Kelsey, what's wrong?" I grinned, "A little wet there, huh?"

"Bah!" She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Come now, Madame, don't doddle. We have many events to attend to today!" I said with a heavy British accent as I acted proper.

"Oh, Dear, is that so? I shall put on the kettle so we may have tea and crumpets then!" Kelsey fluttered her eyelashes and pretended to drink a cup.

"MMMM-HMM!" We sang loudly in unison.

A gruff sound of a throat being cleared made Kelsey and I stop cold. Slowly we turned to see him standing on the door looking disgusted and furious. Dad was home early.

"Malistare," Kelsey and I whispered and bowed solemnly.

"What is the meaning of this!" He roared and banged his staff on the obsidian floor.

"We were just having a bit of fun-" I started.

"Fun! No! Fun is when you defeat those blasted wizards from Wizard City! Fun is when you obey me! Fun is LEVELING, HALEY! Enough nonsense, the both of you!, and get to work!" And with that, he strode to his study and slammed the door harshly.

So, I was a year older than Kelsey, and we technically weren't really sisters. My mother, Svlvia Drake, adopted her. My dad was not happy about that at all, for he only wanted a few children that were his, and Kelsey was Myth. Not a good thing to be in a Death household where your Death Dad hates your Myth Uncle. Peachy. But besides that, Kelsey and I bonded closely. We were the best of friends, and told each other everything. Sometimes, I don't believe she was adopted. When Mom died, the whole Spiral was greatly impacted. My Dad was never the same after that; he took us all away from Wizard City and raised us up in DragonSpyre. So, I guess we had a bit of an advantage with our dad being the most powerful being, and us growing up in the hardest world. But honestly, Kelsey, Malistare and I weren't the only ones living in our household. We had numerous death-like beings, and…. The twins: Chris and Sarah. Joy.

"Come on Kelsey…." I sighed, "Time to chill with the Pepinos…." (I loved pickles, Ok? Pepinos is pickles in Spanish. What could be any better?)

Dropping off a few things at my mansion and tending my plants, I was ready to go. Kelsey ported and almost fell off her unicorn.

"Haley, why does this place always seem so….dead?"

I gave a sly smile, "It runs in the blood."

Unlike most death students, I really did feel like death. I was almost a legendary, I was Malistare's second in command, and I hated my life! Yay!

"Alright alright, don't look at me like that! Anyway! We going to home base," Kelsey started.

"For huge party," I continued.

"And oh how I need a MAN!" She sighed.

"That ain't how our thing ends, but anyway, Kelsey, they're a waste of time," I rolled my eyes, hearing this conversation too often.

"Ooh, maybe I'll find one there!" She shrieked.

"Yes maybe…. Now come on girly girl, we got a party to start," I said with slight annoyance to my tone, then ported to the DragonSpyre's version of RavenWood.

"PARTY IN THE TOWER!" Someone screamed.

"Ssssshweet! That was easy!" I said as I strode into the dark tower to find- it empty, besides a few noobs.

Kelsey ported to me and was frustrated. "Seriously! Good thing we 'iz' popular and got lots a friends…."

"Indeed," I mused.

Then in merely a few invites, the whole tower was crowded.

"CHEERS TO THE PEPINOS!"

Everyone was dancing, talking, and having a blast. A fire teleportation sparked in front of me, and out stepped a bad ass, devilish girl, with gleaming silver hair, and naughty brown eyes.

"Tavia!" I screamed and embraced my best friend.

Beaming, she hugged me back, "Hey chica!"

Tavia was always there for me, and was the older sister I never had. We chatted on for a while, and then she scolded me for a few things…. Until Deirdre showed up! (Deirdre is SUCH a long name, that everyone calls her Dye for short. It's catchy!)

"Dye! Hey, sista, haven't talked to you in AGES!"

"Hey, Haley, WAZZZUPPPP? YOU READY TO PARTY?" She screamed and bounced into the crowd.

It's amusing to think that people mistake us for one another. We do look exactly alike, and are both death, but there was that slight difference on the inside. She was always Dye. I was…. Not always Haley. I had so many personalities; whether it be bubbly and fun, or my rather solemn, deadly side. Whenever my dear friend Katie sees me, she swears she sees creepy things. Weird, but, Death is full of surprises. A huge hug distorted my thoughts, as I stared into a pair of big emerald eyes.

"Hey, Evan!" I beamed.

"Hey there Hales. Wicked party, huh?"

Dye came up behind him, put her slender arms around his waist, and grinned. Evan grinned devilishly back, and pecked her on the lips.

"Alright, alright, get a room," I scolded, then was pulled away by Kelsey.

Kelsey slipped my purple and black mask over my face, and threw me my other ninja accessories.

"Why the ninja outfit?" I asked.

She looked down at me, who was now slipping on the boots, "'Cause it's the only damn thing we have alike, and I find it funny when people mistake us."

"Dye already has that job taken," I mused to myself.

I adjusted myself one final time, and looked for Kelsey, and sighed inside, seeing her with some boy. Badly flirting, I laughed. Walking around a bit, I thought it would be better to settle down a bit before doing anything crazy. Unfortunately, I didn't see the pile of books Professor GreyRose had left on the ground, and tripped, falling backwards….right onto an unlucky person.

"Sorry," we both started.

I looked up to see a very unusual boy. Very unusual. He gazed at me for a split second, so fast, I thought I'd imagined it, then looked away.

"I beg your pardon, but do I know you?" I asked slowly.

"No, ma'am. I don't think we've met before," His voice came out as soft and smooth as silk, "but here you are, I think you may have dropped this," he then placed my mask into my hand.

I blushes furiously. He saw me without my mask! That was the most embarrassing thing that's happened to me ever since the Twins…. "Surprised me" at my 14th birthday party. Long story, for another day.

Quickly, I wrapped it around my lower face, and tucked my hair back in.

"You don't like people seeing your face?" he questioned.

"That's none of your business."

"I apologize for being nosy," the boy bowed slightly and started to walk away.

"H-hey!" I hollered, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

He seemed to cringe at my touch, as if it burned him.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I asked worriedly, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know-"

"Relax. I am perfectly fine."

My shoulders relaxed a bit, and there was a moment of silence. I broke it by asking the obvious question, "What's your name?"

"Call me Wolf. And you are?"

"Like a werewolf?"

He laughed; such a rich sound from such….an unusual being.

"No, I am almost as normal as you are, and as everyone here. But I believe I still am unaware of what to call you?"

"Almost as normal? And you think you have the right to call me normal? You don't know anything," I shook my head furiously, and bore my violet eyes into his stormy gray ones.

"Are you alright? I-I-I didn't mean to make you-"

"Call me Haley. It is a discussion for a later time and date. Not today. Not here," I looked toward the ground, angry at myself for getting all worked up again. Do you blame Malistaire's kid to be all defensive?

Wolf suddenly grabbed my hands and pulled me outside.

"What do you think you're do-" I tried screeching, but a hand covered my mouth.

Suddenly, I felt nothing. I felt no panic, no fear, anything. Then, I saw how beautiful the sky was; filled with millions of shining stars. I noticed how cold the wind was; it felt like it was biting my cheek. I noticed how gray his eyes were; empty orbs, always knowing.

"What…Did you…Do to me…?" I panted.

"Someone in there was watching, listening. I can feel it. And, for your condition, it was yet a small trick I have picked up along my ways, it soothes the mind," he paused and studied me for a moment, "Now, let us finish the conversation. Your name is Haley and there is something we will discuss later?"

I was left speechless as I gawked at him momentarily._ Shadows, shadows, what do you see? Shadows, shadows, what does he need from me?_ I waited for a moment, but nothing appeared. That, at least was a good sign. My little Shadow Friends were alright with this unusual pedophile.

"Yes; I know, I am unusual, have I not already stated so? Now, please, continue," The boy said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"You don't have to have an attitude. I am just very….Confused," I looked at my feet for a moment, then at his appearance, and got the courage to ask, "What are you doing here? At this party? You don't seem like the person to be at such an occasion."

"That, Haley, is a conversation for another for another time and date."

"You don't have to be such a wise ass…." I mumbled.

Wolf was very odd. (unusual!) His hair was longer, and was the color of the moon. His eyes were no different, gray, with that feeling that he was always watching, always knowing.

"Why do you act like your too cool? Too cool to do anything?" I asked, emphasizing my sarcasm.

Wolf's eyes jumped to life, and bore into mine. They showed massive excitement.

"What? What did you say?" His voice sounded as if he sprinted miles running from the Shadows; rough and hoarse.

"Jeez, what's your problem? I just asked if you think you're too cool."

"N-no. I am not. I am anything but, to be precise," the 'albino' boy remarked very seriously, "And now, I must go. I hope we shall meet again."

"Don't you think you can just ditch me. There's a party in there, and I am going to get you to smile and laugh one time tonight."

Wolf looked at me in a way that was almost sad, and let my lead him back indoors.

It must have been two in the morning when the party started to die. My whole goal that night was to have fun. After meeting 'Wolf' it had been to get him to laugh and smile. Hell yeah, he did, and that's all I needed. We now stood outside, just leaving the tower.

"Thank you, Haley, for making this night… interesting," he bowed slightly.

"Eh, stop kissing up. I'll see ya around, 'Mr. TooCool'?" I asked, smugly.

"We shall see. I can feel nagging and sarcasm in the future."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, well I can sense the stuck up annoying-ness of a George Bush wannabe."

Wolf laughed for a moment, and then there was silence. Do we just leave? Shake hands? Damn it…..

He gave a small nod, and said 'fair well'. I managed a 'Uh huh,,' and we made our different directions. Not even thinking, I spun around, sprinted toward Wolf, and squeezed him. His eyes popped from such sudden surprise, and after recovering himself, he looked down to see big purple eyes gazing up at him curiously. Red started to burst across his cheeks as he hugged me back, very awkwardly. Then, he opened his eyes again to see he was hugging a cloud of shadows.

**Heh…. So yeah….. Don't get any ideas, I ain't "rushing a relationship" or anything. Things will make a lot more sense in the end. A lot more sense.**

**And by the way: Did you like how much I drilled unusual and shadows into your mind? Good, well keep it there. And don't review about saying I 'did too much of this', or 'this is confusing', because things are supposed to be that way, and will unravel throughout the story. I ain't updating until I see at least one person cares about this story and wants me to continue lol.**


	2. Embarrassed Yet?

**Yeah so I don't really care anymore, I wrote a crap load of the story already, and I WILL write out the whole thing. Even if I finish with only 10 reviews, it's better than nothing. But I'm letting you know, this story will be over 20 chapters long. Thank you, and please R&R! There's nothing worse than having a lot of visitors and only TWO reviews! Thank you (:**

I decided to enter home through the shadows in the living room. I was exhausted, and only really wanted to collapse on the couch. Falling through the shadow of the Drake Family statue, I hit the ground with a thud, and crawled to the couch; clawing at the carpet. Shadow Travel drained so much energy, but I've been getting better at it. I wonder what Wolf's reaction was to my little exit scene?

As soon as my head hit the pillow, Kelsey peeked her head in, "Phone for you," and (failed) tossed the phone to me. Since she sucks at throwing, it hit the onyx floor. We both stared at it intensely for a few minutes, until she simply shrugged and walked off.

"Hellllooooo?" a small voice screamed.

"Right!" I jumped off, grabbed the phone off the ground, and reclined in a chair.

"Hey, Haley here," I greeted this pedophile person.

"Ms. Drake, it is understood that you have seriously lacked in paying your bills. We'll take serious action, ma'am, including loss of your home."

"Huh?" my exhaustion worked itself in.

The voice cleared its throat and tried a very poor Indian accent, "Sorry, there is no Phillip here, may we take a message?"

"Ronan," I huffed, "I'm so gonna kill you."

"Aww, Haley, that's too bad. The world would fall apart without my gorgeous looks. And since when did you call me Ronan? No Colin, Roana, or Elizabeth!" he questioned.

I fell back laughing, oh, those were such amazing times!

"Sorry, Roana," I smiled, "but anyways, don't say things like that. You'll jinx yourself and end up looking like Kelsey-"

"Oh he WISHES he looked like me!" a voice from down the hall screeched.

"Yes, Kelsey, I totally agree," I yelled, then turned back and whispered into the phone, "God, help me…."

"Sorry, but God isn't here right now-"

"My LORD, you hobo! Stop it!" I laughed, "And speaking of God, thank him, for another call coming in. I'll talk to ya later, kay?"

"WHAT!"

"Bye, Roana…." I saluted.

Hanging up, then getting the other call, I greeted this _other _pedophile.

"Hullo?" I asked bluntly.

"Girl, what's up!"

Ah, it was my dear friend, and I can already see what she's calling for-

"So I saw you with that cutie boy -"

Score one for Haley. And that was just like her too; getting right down to the point. No talk about weather with Tavia!

"Yeah, I met him today, and I dunno, I guess we're cool now…." I replied.

"Well I'd say!" she busted, "Looked like you two were hooked!"

"Major eh….." I sighed smugly. Then she went on about being careful with boys, or how to kiss right, and I didn't pay attention to most of it, only cringing whenever she mentioned the word 'sex'. I was way too fascinated with this amazing thing called a pine cone. It was just sitting there, and was the perfect shade of brown. I felt like I could already know what it felt like, without even touching it. It had perfect layers, and all of a sudden, I had an urge to taste it. Just one little-

"Now, you do that, and you'll be just fine, Hon."

"Yes, Tavia, totally," I was knocked back into reality again. Pinecone later.

She gave a satisfied sigh. "Good girl. I'll see ya later, m'kay?"

"M'kay."

I hung up again, and threw the phone at the wall, where it shattered to a million shards.

"Kelsey!" I screamed.

"Huh?"

"We need a new God damn phone."

"And why is that, Haley?"

"I dunno, it broke after you failed that toss. Dad's not gonna be happy…. He's gone for a few weeks this time, and do you think he's gonna be happy to come home to _that?_"

She gasped in utter horror, "Oh no, you're right! I'll be right back!"

"Kitty….Turtle…Pinecone…" I mumbled before dozing off on the couch again.

I heard immense giggles. Not daring to fully awake, I cautiously let one eyelid part slightly.

"Noooo! She really did! She was all like," Kelsey stood with one foot I the air and batted her eye lashes fervently while pursing her lips, "Oh, Brandon! Don't leave honey! And when I say they talked forever, I mean it. She cried whenever he wasn't there. And she would purposely try to die in battle so she could call for him. And of course, he found some loser instead, and dumped her. She completely changed after that though, got all pissy, and anti-boy. They had an accident meet-up again in the arena, though, and she wooped his ass, that little jerk. He tried to get her back when he saw what she became like, but Haley ain't so Haley anymore. She changed completely. But anyway, I know every God damn relationship she's had."

"Um, don't you think you shouldn't tell us?" Katie asked.

"Katie, this is all for payback. I am telling you, because that's the whole point: embarrassment, you get it?"

"Come on, Kelsey, just finish! I gotta know this jazz! It's so cute!"

"Well there was always that time when Haley went out with that good-for-nothing Kevin!"

"Hey!" Kevin yelled, "God, that was one _hot _relationship."

"That's nice. But I've always hated you so…. Ooh, or when she went out with Angel!" Kelsey laughed, and Natalie and Dye laughed too. _Oh I love Katie, I thought, she at least doesn't stab me in the freaking back…._

Without further a due, I jumped up, stood on the couch, and pointed my wand at Kelsey. "Feelin' lucky! We swore we'd never speak of those two again-!"

I practically fainted. Every single good friend of ours was sitting in our living room, gaping at us intently.

"Oi! Hey, Haley!" Kelsey beamed cheekily.

"Kelsey! What the Hell are all these people doing here! And why the HELL are you telling them about my relationships!"

"Well, it's just a mini party!"

"A mini party! So you needed to invite all of these people to embarrass me!"

"We missed you too," Kevin said sarcastically.

"Oh don't you even try me, Kevin!"

"You haven't changed a bit, sweetheart, now have ya?" he grinned.

I threw myself from the couch and landed on Kevin. He was pinned to the ground, our faces inches apart, him smiling the whole freaking time.

"Still got the hots for me?" Kevin asked. Everybody burst into laughter.

I was disgusted! "No, absolutely not!" I spat on his face, "Kelsey..!"

Kevin quickly pressed his lips against mine, then threw me off.

"Still love ya, Haley."

My face was burning red, for how dare he! He just doesn't give up, does he!

I whispered so only Kevin could hear me, "Are you nuts! Please, don't do this here and now. It's a horribly bad time. I'll kick your ass after everything, okay?"

Kevin pressed his forehead against mine and held my hands, "Okay, Haley."

Ronan and Tavia gave a loud wolf whistle, and everyone was smiling and laughing. Even Wolf was chuckling!

I was smarted now, and I already swore that there would be no more relationships. No more. And there was no way in Hell, that I would ever be stupid enough to date Kevin again.

"Maybe she still loves _me,_" a voice said confidently.

We turned to see a grinning jack ass Angel. A few people started laughing again, but my heart was hurting inside. This was too painful.

Ronan stepped up in front of me, "Haley! You cheated on me!" he gasped dramatically.

"Yes, Ronan, I apologize, but I grew tired of you. I needed a better man."

James slid next to me and placed a hand on my stomach, and held my hand, "Hey, Haley, how's our baby?"

I couldn't even reply, for sudden images of my mother slipped into my head.

I screamed loudly and high-pitched, and ran out of the house.

It was pouring outside; a gloomy, foggy, heavy rain. They sky was a bleak shade of gray, and my boots and robe was already soaked. And since it was raining, yes, in DragonSpyre, that means all of the lava rivers are water again (until the rain stops, that is). The closest river was only a little ways away, if you left the Drake Mansion, and went into the back yard, you could follow a path through the woods, and there would be a beautiful river. Once I found my way, I sighed dreamily. Yes, sure enough, it was water, a dazzling river full of it. I could see my reflection in it, as well as the smooth rocks underneath its surface. One in particular caught my eye, it was as black as could be, and so smooth, it burned. I took off a glove, and reached my hand in to retrieve it. I held it in my hand, and studied it for a long time; it would be a beautiful addition to a necklace.

"Mind if I join you, Haley?" a quiet voice asked from behind.

**Thank you for reading, and please review (: Poor Haley lolz. So what's going to happen to everyone? And did Kelsey ever buy a new phone? Will Haley ever lick a pinecone? (I wasn't trying to make a joke of that by the way, I just get amused so easily.) What's with the prettyful stone? Or the quiet voice? XD DON DON DON DOOOOOON! **


	3. I'm Not a Naughty Girl

**Thanks for the 5 reviews :P They're better for nothing. I actually only thought like one person would read this story, so yeah o; **

**And letting you guys know, this story will be VERY long. I've written a lot of it down already, and it probably will reach like 50 chapters o.o So please keep encouraging me :3 **

**Thank you again! ^-^ **

Quickly I shoved the stone into my pocket, and turned to see Wolf. Of course it was him, I mused to myself.

His hair blew softly, and his eyes stared me down with utter curiosity. Then, he smiled at me.

"It's getting dark," he continued, "and I figured you might want some company, even if you tell yourself you don't."

I bobbed my head slowly, then continued walking at a snail's pace. Wolf quickly jogged up next to me, falling into my pace.

"Don't listen to those people, Haley. You're better than they are, and they only frustrate you for attention." He tried smiling at me again, but it quickly faded when he saw tears leak out of my eyes.

"Please don't cry," his expression war worried, and he awkwardly hugged me, which I gladly accepted. I sobbed for a minute into his chest, before leaning back to wipe my eyes.

"I-I'm okay…." I said to assure more of myself than him.

He nodded, and we continued walking in silence. I wanted to see if we could make it to the river by the waterfall. There was always some beautiful treasures I would find there, and I needed to get as far away from home as possible. In ten silent minutes, the two of us reached the small river, where two huge boulders jetted out from the water, wedged against one another. I climbed up onto one, where Wolf leaped up onto the other.

Again, it was quiet except the soft gurgling sound of the water lapping the rocks. But this silence was more peaceful than the first, almost as if it was accepted.

I felt Wolf's gaze upon me, and quietly he spoke up, "So what's really bothering you, Haley? You don't seem like the type of girl to break under one storm."

His words soothed me. 'He better not be pulling any of his "storm trick" crap,' I muttered to myself. Almost reluctantly, I turned to face him. "Why do you want to know?"

He looked a bit offended and taken aback, but it quickly vanished when he replied, "I want to know, because you helped me once, and now I would like to repay the favor."

"I never helped you," I spat, then immediately regretted my bitterness.

He still held his calm expression. "You _did _help me, and didn't even know it. You cracked my shell, Haley, and I greatly appreciate that you did. Now, please, let me help you."

Huffing, I turned away and remained silent.

After a few minutes of me eating away myself, I started talking again without turning to meet his gaze. "Everything is just so overwhelming. I tend to… keep to myself, you know? And my dad hasn't been making anything easy for me. I'll be sixteen soon, and I don't know, everything around me is collapsing. It's so hard to cope with everything, and tomorrow I start my training back up. Good GOD, I feel so stressed!" Hot tears poured out of my eyes, but I wasn't facing him still, so I wiped them away quickly.

"Oh, Haley, don't stress over everything. I _do _know how you feel, actually. Not being an offspring of two great teachers and all, but still. What you need to do is keep a journal, and write down all of your feelings. Find a place that you can go to whenever you want to clear your mind. Get a pet, perhaps?"

I laughed and started to hiccup. "You're silly."

"Am I?" He chuckled.

I moved my body to look at him again, and suddenly, I started giggling. "Now look what you've done, you've made Malistaire's daughter laugh and cry in the span of thirty minutes!" I pulled down my mask a little, so I could wipe my nose on my sleeve as I still hiccupped.

"Do I get a sticker?"

I rolled my eyes. "How 'bout a smack on the head?"

Wolf smiled brightly.

Everything was quiet again, and I could feel it getting darker.

"Wolf?"

"Yes, Haley?"

I tried to figure out a way to phrase my question. "Can you tell me about yourself?"

He seemed to contemplate an answer, before finally saying, "What would you like to know?"

I kicked my feet childishly on the rock as they dangled a few feet above the current. "I don't know. Anything."

"Alright," he positioned himself a bit, as if preparing himself to give a lecture. "I am a natural born albino. I have numerous siblings, but I am in the middle. My wife recently canceled our wedding. I love movies, and I listen to old music. Your eyes light up when you laugh, and I have no idea what your face looks like without that mask on."

"Oh stop it," I playfully pushed him, but I still felt heat rise to my cheeks. No one has ever complimented my eyes! Or anything, actually… And he said something about my mask? I giggled softly, and prayed he couldn't hear. "So you mentioned a wife. Tell me about her." I looked up at him anxiously, like a child waiting for a story.

"My wife? Well, uh… Her name was Mary, and she had light blue eyes, and pale skin. I was desperate, I'm afraid, and didn't mean to rush the relationship. I barely knew her. I'm very glad though, that she brought me to my senses before that big commitment."

He at least looked sincerely happy, I noted to myself.

"Well, that's um, good," I replied lamely.

"Yes, it is…"

We were silent again for a bit, both looking into the water.

"I thought you saw my face," I started, "you know, at the party?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No. You grabbed the mask too fast for me to see."

"Oh."

_Silence._

"Did you want to see?" I asked softly.

"I don't know. I wouldn't rip off your mask just to see, I'd rather see when you want it to be seen."

I cursed at him mentally. "God damn it, do you always have to say the right thing!" I ripped off the mask myself, before he could respond. I felt my hair settle around my face, and I pierced Wolf with my stare, challenging him.

He was very quiet, and looked at my hair, to my face, to my lips. I was suddenly very uncomfortable, but I knew I couldn't turn away.

"Your hair is very beautiful," he murmured. "And I don't understand why you hide anything. Everything about you compliments your attitude, and who you are."

"Gee thanks." I turned away, not knowing how to reply.

_Silence. _

"Why don't you like people seeing your face? And why are you so defensive?"

I scolded myself for letting Wolf see my face in the first place. I was angry for letting this boy into my world, for I knew it was too late to kick him out.

"I don't trust people; with anything. And besides, there are too many things to say about myself to fit into one life time." I replied darkly.

"I see. You could give it a try though."

I looked up at him again, and regretted it. He was smiling again, and I couldn't help but smiling too.

"Hey! There they are!" a voice yelled.

I screamed and clung to Wolf, but slipped, and dragged both of us into the icy water below.

I was swallowed by darkness, but saw a faint glow that seemed impossible to reach. Closer and closer, it crawled towards me. I gasped, being sucked back into reality, and started breathing heavily. I awoke to see Wolf securely holding me while playing with a ball of lightning. His hair was dripping, and I could feel myself shivering.

"Wolf?" I stammered softly.

He jumped a bit, and looked down at me. I couldn't help but notice how his hair hung in a perfect way shielding part of his eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Crossing my arms, I gave him my best sarcastic look, and remarked, "peachy."

"My, my, you always have to be so sarcastic, now, don't you?" Wolf chuckled softly. Carefully, he picked me up around the waist and placed me on the ground beside him.

Sort of annoyed of the fact I was being treated like a child, I exclaimed, "It's just who I am. You'll get used to it," then paused to look around. All I saw was desolate woods, a hazy darkness, and the same river that dragged us into this mess. I imagined myself sticking my tongue out at it… "Now what happened and where are we?"

Wolf smiled again, before replying, "Good question. We fell into the water, you hit your head and wound up unconscious, but after an hour or so, I got us both to shore. And that, Haley, is how we wound up here."

"Oh, you just had to add in the exaggerated facts of how it took you an hour, and how _you _saved me. Do you always have to sound so snobbish?" I curled into a ball and inched myself closer to the fire Wolf must have started.

"Apparently I must," he sighed, "but I did save you, did I not?"

Grumbling to myself, I bobbed my head. "Yeah, I suppose so. So now are you going to hold that against me? Am I in your debt now?"

Studying me, I saw Wolf's eyes dance, and a warm smile crossed his lips. He turned to look at the fire and was silent.

"I guess I need to jump in front of a bullet if someone tries to shoot you." I remarked.

His expression didn't change, but his eyes looked thoughtful_. 'Why are you so damn weird?'_ I mused to myself.

"Sorry." He was looking at me again. "But I hope it wouldn't come to circumstances of the sort. I'll think of something in time for your 'payment'," the albino boy shot me a sly grin.

Huffing and rolling my eyes, I wrestled myself from his arms to stand with my hands on my hips.

"Good God, why are you so-"

"Weird?" He laughed.

"Yes! Why are you so weird!" Sighing, I took a seat across from him. "Didn't you train in life? We could've both been revived by now. I have, but I'm not at my best to use rebirth or anything."

"Well, I have," he paused, "but may I say you have a very bad habit of changing the subject." Wolf gazed at me with those sad eyes again, just like when I called him 'Mr. Too Cool'. I hated having the feeling he was hiding something from me, and it was something _about_ me.

I laughed, "Oh, shut up. You have your habits too."

"Oh really? Do elaborate."

"Well," I pondered, "you get me confused a lot. That's a habit."

He smiled. "Not really, Haley. It isn't _my _fault."

"Yes it is!" I exclaimed, "You could control what you say; so it wouldn't come out as confusing."

"Alright, alright, we both have our habits."

For a moment, it was silent. I stared into the fire, dazed. Then, I heard everything. Creatures of the night, howling, and chirping in the distance; the river, slushing against rocks, as if trying to drag them down like it did to us; the fire crackling, as if laughing at our situation. That's when I heard an amazing sound; the sound of his smile. It's a hard sound to explain, but it's a shift in the air and atmosphere that gives it away. It sounds like chimes, feels like a summer breeze, and you just can't help but feel warm all around. Everything was gone again, and all I could hear was our heavy breathing.

"Is your hair soft?" I asked, gazing at his long white mane.

His eyes shot straight to my face. "What?"

"Is your hair soft?" I repeated.

"Well, aren't you a random girl?" Wolf smiled again. I didn't hear it though, but I could see it creeping along his lips. "Yes it is."

"Wonderful. Can I play with it?"

He burst out laughing, and said a few words in between his bursts. I wasn't sure if that meant yes or no, but I scooted behind him anyway. Wringing out his hair, until it was only damp, I whispered in his ear, "I'm gonna make you look like a sexy Death student."

"Oh no," his breath caught, but he never refused my hands.

After flipping through my spellbook a few times, I found one look that popped right out at me. A perfect ruffled-up style, and to me, it looked hot. It really would suit his "depressing" thing he got going on. But, all Death guys were amazingly attractive.

Casting spells, and fixing his hair, he looked absolutely delicious. I blew a loose black strand out of my face before starting on makeup.

He caught my hand, "Makeup?"

"Of course, silly."

Sighing, he released his grip, and let me continue.

After I was done, my breath caught. "Aww, you look so adorable!"

"Great, that's just what every boy wants to hear." He looked over into the river to glance at his reflection. Wolf was over there for a while, just staring at himself, so I didn't bug him.

After ten minutes, I thought he was stretching it, and I got up to go and drag him back to the fire before he caught cold. As soon as I put a hand on his shoulder, he passed out.

"Oh, Wolf," I whispered in his ear, "you are ever so lucky I am not a sick-minded girl, or you'd be at my mercy."

**Is this alright? Please review :) (Nothing really else to say :P)**

**OH WAIT! So did you like the little bonding moment they had? I did, and I thought it was cute ^-^ **


End file.
